


Rescued

by YourGayDads



Series: Mating Mates [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGayDads/pseuds/YourGayDads
Summary: Thomas saves James's dildo.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Series: Mating Mates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650973
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this occurs not long after "[Home Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974826)." but i'm kinda making this universe up as i go.

Even though he had been informed countless times that it was forbidden territory, James entered the room to find the cat approaching the bed anyway. He nudged him aside with his foot then vigorously shooed him away. The cat hissed at him, and, without missing a beat, James hissed back. An ornery, misshapen little devil, he had already left an especially chunky hairball in James’s shoe that morning. He might have tolerated this behavior better if he was a kitten or some other creature so staggeringly adorable that anger dissolved instantly upon looking at it. But instead Thomas chose an older ginger tabby that probably could have benefitted from losing a few pounds.

Thomas groaned in disappointment when he quickly waddled out of the room. He was sitting up in bed with a book on his lap. Keeping it open was what James eventually noticed was the dildo he had tossed in with the recycling yesterday.

“I, er, thought I got rid of that.”

“Curbside recycling doesn’t process dildos like this one.”

“You’re sure?”

“I wasn’t, so I asked Bill. Something about the silicone and whatnot.”

“Who’s Bill?”

“One of our regular dustmen.”

“You asked one of the dustmen? About recycling dildos?”

“Who better to ask?” Thomas pressed the suction-cupped bottom to the palm of his hand. “Why were you getting rid of it? It looks perfectly fine to me.”

“Isn’t it a bit unrefined for your taste in toys?”

“Maybe, but we could use a starter dildo since it’ll be a while before I can begin rebuilding my arsenal.”

“I was thinking we could pick out something new. Together,” James said then made a grab for it. Thomas evaded him. “What are you doing?”

“If it brought you even a modicum of comfort while I was gone…” Thomas looked at it wistfully as much as one could at an off-putting simulacrum of a penis. “If I had been able to feel the slightest tingle of want, I would have been more than glad to have had this on hand.”

James heaved a sigh and sat on the bed.

“Sorry.”

“For what?”

“I know I shouldn’t, but I worried that it would remind you of what you were deprived of.” James flicked the dildo. “I bought it on impulse, because, unlike you, I was able to. I stupidly thought I could…I could remember or…or feel you that way.”

“Oh, James. You’re human. Even if this…” He poked James in the shoulder with it. “…isn’t.”

“Obviously I don’t need it anymore so I binned it.”

“That is unusually wasteful of you. I might have had everything taken from me, but I remain a maximalist at heart.” Thomas clutched the dildo to his chest, its value seemingly increasing as the conversation went on. “The more ways we can enjoy each other the merrier.”

“It’s certainly hard to argue against enjoying each other.”

“Shall we keep it then? For now.”

“Fine.”

Thomas smiled broadly and cupped James’s cheek. He kissed him in the warm juncture of his neck and shoulder then behind the ear. James leaned into his touch like a cat — a normal cat, not like theirs. His hand rested on Thomas’s. His fingers though were steadfast around the dildo so James sought his actual cock instead, slipping beneath the sheets and stroking him into dreamy silence.

The dildo fell from his lax fingers, snapping him out of his daze. He gathered James to him and pushed him abruptly down onto the bed. Straddling him, he hurriedly removed his shirt then shifted backwards to slip his underwear off. He ran his hands down from his crown to his knees then up to the tops of his thighs. There, he dug his thumbs in just shy of causing pain. James squirmed and slid down the bed to bring his cock closer to his touch, but Thomas swiftly retreated. Then, with much amusement, he aligned the dildo with his own erection.

“Oh. No.” James made a displeased face. Side-by-side, he could clearly see that it bore no resemblance whatsoever to Thomas’s.

Thomas swiveled his hips so that the cocks swayed together. “Imagine if you had two arseholes.”

“Yeah, I’m good with the one.”

“Why don’t you show me how you used it?” He dragged it suggestively along his jaw. His intent might have been to further arouse him, but as it often was the case with Thomas, James knew that he was also just curious. “Did you...”

He got on his knees, facing away from James. With the object held in place between his feet, he spread himself open and rubbed his cleft up and down the shaft. James choked on his protest when he stopped, but Thomas of course had other ideas in mind.

“Or did you…”

He flopped onto his back. The whole bed shook alarmingly. Knees drawn up to his shoulders, he mimicked penetrating himself with it and groaned and shuddered all too convincingly.

“I could fuck you myself, you know. Or you can fuck me yourself,” James growled. He was more than impatient now to have something inside of him whether it was Thomas or Thomas-adjacent.

Cheerfully ignoring him, he hovered over James and centered the dildo on his sternum. “Or did you…”

He lowered his head and swallowed down the dildo inch by inch until the ring of his lips met the ring of his fingers around the base of the shaft. He just as slowly withdrew with his eyes affixed to James’s. The silicone as well as his lips glistened obscenely, and James had to remind himself to breathe. For a second, he could’ve believed there was a God to have been blessed with a lover who lacked a gag reflex.

Thomas sat on his heels and idly traced his right nipple with the wetted head. Eyes half-closed, he sighed contentedly.

“Rrnf,” James grunted when Thomas’s other hand traveled down his torso and encircled his cock. This was enough motivation for James to finally pursue his own pleasure however Thomas wanted him to.

He retrieved the bottle of lube from the bedside table drawer. Thomas took it from him in exchange for the dildo. While he grinned rather smugly, he smeared an ample amount of it around his hole before pushing the excess in with his finger, readying him.

“I wouldn’t mind if we just did this.”

“But I want to watch you. Please let me watch you.” He sat back down at the foot of the bed, pulling on his cock with a now lubricated hand. James could see a need in his eyes that exceeded simple play. 

“Okay.”

James shifted onto his side. Holding the dildo by the head, he reached behind himself and nudged it inward. Thomas breathed in sharply and with delight when it entered. James pushed it in incrementally then slowly pulled it back out. The raw sensation gradually gave way to a building, blissful heat, and he increased the speed of his motions. He let out a moan that loosed one from Thomas himself. He couldn’t pretend that it didn’t feel good. He couldn’t pretend that it was Thomas though. There were no hands to grip him tightly or caress him gently. No jut of his clavicle or the curve of his belly pressing into his back. Nor the ticklish crunch of his pubic hair. There was no hot breath on his nape or in his ear the urgent calls of his name.

“James,” he could hear Thomas whisper. He sounded miles away, but he latched easily onto his voice. “James. Slower. A bit slower. Can you turn a little so I can see better?”

James raised himself onto his knees and his free hand.

“ _Oh_ — “ Thomas gasped.

Splayed more widely, James angled the dildo a bit and pushed it in as deeply as was comfortable before drawing it out again. He could hear Thomas mindlessly murmuring his name and the wet slide of his slicked hand over his slicked cock. In the blurry periphery of his vision, he could see Thomas crawling towards him. He lay down, facing him. His cheeks were flushed, and his neck corded with strain. Like he desperately needed more hands, he was furiously touching himself all over — touching his lower lip, his tongue licking his fingers, his fingers wet on the insides of his thighs. Writhing and jerking, he tugged at his balls with one hand and his cock with the other. His panting mouth was a hairsbreadth from James’s now, but he still would not touch him.

Suddenly overcome by the desire to kiss him and suck on those long fingers and those endearingly tiny nipples, James had to pause to steady himself.

“Why are you stopping? Don’t — don’t stop. I want to come watching you come. I’m going to come.” His words rushed out in a single breath.

James eased himself onto his back so they could face each other directly and the dildo back inside of him. He lifted his hips and worked it in shallow thrusts against his prostate. He gazed down at Thomas’s body. The sight of it, so tightly strung, muscles all beautifully flexed, urged his release forward, bade him to let go. Without having to touch himself, he did.

He fell apart in a heap of limp and sweaty limbs, was deafened by the hammering of his pulse. He motioned weakly for Thomas to come closer. He managed to just get astride his hips before the first wave of his orgasm slammed into him. He shouted then again when the last of it rippled through him, splashing James’s chest and mingling with his already spilled seed.

Drained, he slumped forward and over James. He nosed his nose and chanted his name like a prayer until his mouth closed over his in silent communion.

With their lips slotted loosely together, he spoke upon James’s. “Thank you.”

James cleaned them up and then the dildo, which he left suctioned to the top of the toilet tank. When he returned to bed, Thomas was looking at his phone. He shut it off once James settled back in.

“Are you going to tell me what that was about?”

Thomas looked at the ceiling for a second before answering, “I don’t know. Stockpiling perhaps.”

Without having him elaborate, James understood. He too had his moments of trying to hold onto everything all at once and wondering what to hold onto the hardest if it couldn’t be him.

“If only it was possible to feel the good things again exactly the way you felt them at the time.”

“Feeling goes beyond touch though.” James raised his arm, signaling to Thomas to move in for a cuddle.

“Of course.” He swirled a fingertip in the densest patch of James’s chest hair. “When I first kissed you, it felt like the world had come off its axis. When I first saw you naked, I thought I would combust. The first time I blew you in the car and — oh god, in that budget airplane loo.”

“Where were we going? Porto?”

“Yes. God, that was so long ago.” 

“It’s amazing that we both fit in there.”

“Well, you were a hell of a lot skinnier back then.”

“ _Oh_ — fuck you.”

“What?” Thomas gleefully rubbed his belly. “My generous husband, always giving me so much to love.”

James groaned and laughed simultaneously. “Christ, you can be so cloying.”

“I know.” Thomas raised himself onto his elbow. He pushed some strands of damp hair out of James’s face. “I can hardly believe it yet nothing could be more real. All the times when and all the places where I connected with you. Nostalgia may temper the sharper edges of the past, but was it ever not wonderful to make love with you? Was there ever an instance when I wasn’t overjoyed and overwhelmed by what our bodies shared? When I didn’t think you were the person I’d devoutly give myself to every minute of every day for the rest of my life?”

“Even though I couldn’t… Even though I was less alive than… I still, when I could remember, took pleasure in us, because my memories were alive. Without you. And so far away. They gave me life. You gave me life, James.”

James sucked in a breath. He blinked back the tears, not wanting to shade the mood in more somber tones. He wasn’t going to try to match Thomas’s words but did wholly the sentiment behind them.

“Ah, but I’m being cloying again, aren’t I?”

“No. Not at all. Not at all.”

He kissed Thomas on the forehead, a woefully meager gesture, and held him a little more tightly. 

Thomas fell asleep on his shoulder and was snoring lightly. James was hot and uncomfortable. His arm was getting numb, but he tolerated it for as long as he could before he had to wriggle out from beneath him. Over the course of the night, they assumed their normal sleeping patterns and edged further away from each other. A few hours passed before a commotion in the bathroom catapulted them into alertness. James, springing into action, ran towards the noise, prepared to subdue whoever made the fatal mistake of invading their home. He flung the door aside and the light switch on only to find the cat squinting at him and the dildo in the toilet bowl.

**Author's Note:**

> (i will resist any more editing)


End file.
